Musical Talent
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's children show off their musical talent, but will Nick and his wife hear beautiful music or loud annoying noise? Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Musical Talent

Jackie was doing the dishes at the kitchen sink. The two kids were playing with their toys on the other side of the kitchen. Jackie was mindlessly washing a pan when she heard a huge bang. She spun around and saw Houston sitting on the floor. He had pulled a huge pot out from the cupboard. Most babies would be bawling because of the noise but not Houston, he sat their grinning at Jackie as if to say _look what I found mommy._

He then started hitting the pot as hard as he could with his rattle.

Jackie sighed and walked over to him and grabbed the pot "Houston we are not going to hit mommy's best pot like it is a drum." She said as she put the pot back in the cupboard.

He immediately started to cry.

"Oh I know, mommy is so mean." Jackie said with a chuckle.

"I've got something you and your sissy might like though." She said as she picked him up.

"Jasmine come with mommy." Jackie instructed as she started up the stairs with Houston in her arms.

Jasmine got up and followed her upstairs. Once they were all in the master bedroom Jackie set Houston down on the floor and dug in the closet. After much searching around she finally found what she was looking for, her bongo drums. She'd had them for years and years, ever since a family vacation to Mexico when she was just a young child. That was what she had chosen for a souvenir. She played with them for about a month after getting them and then the newness wore off and she was no longer interested in them, but she still had held onto them for all these years. She put them down on the floor next to the kids.

"Ohhh." Jasmine exclaimed as she looked at the drums curiously.

Jackie smiled and sat down on the floor with the kids. She hit the drums lightly.

Jasmine giggled and Houston squealed happily. Jasmine practically pushed Jackie's hand out of the way so she could hit the drums too. She tapped it lightly with her fingers just like Jackie had done, and within a few seconds Houston joined in, but he smacked them as hard as he possibly could. Jackie smiled and then stood up and plopped herself down on the bed and turned on the T.V, the kids were more than content to play with the drums so she thought she'd relax a bit while the kids were occupied.

Nick walked in the front door just a few minutes later.

"_What the hell_?" he mumbled to himself when he heard all the racket coming from upstairs.

He wandered into the kitchen and noticed a large pot on the kitchen floor. He then went upstairs.

"What's going on in here?" he asked when he walked in.

"Hi hon, how was your workout?" she asked.

"Good." He said and then he looked at the kids on the floor.

"Where did those come from?" he asked as he looked at the drums.

"I've had them for years." She explained.

Nick nodded "Why is there a big pot in the middle of our kitchen floor?" he asked.

"That would be courtesy of your son." She answered with a smirk.

"I see." He said as he turned his attention back to the kids.

"They sure seem to be having fun." He said.

"They are absolutely enamored with them. I think I have found a new babysitter." She said with a grin.

He laughed.

Ten minutes later the kids were still playing with the drums and neither Nick nor Jackie could take the noise any longer.

"Ok guys, it's bath time." Jackie said as she bent over and picked up the drums.

Houston began to cry and Jasmine looked at her and said "pay" in a sad little voice.

Jackie smiled "You can play with them again tomorrow." She promised as she put the drums back in the closet.

She looked at Nick. "You give Jazz a bath and I'll take Houston." She said.

He nodded at her and then picked up Jasmine.

After what seemed like an eternity they had managed to get both kids bathed and put to bed.

"Phew, I am exhausted, the kids plum wore me out today." Jackie said as she took a seat next to Nick on the couch.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Just relax a bit." She answered.

"Want to play cards?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't mean strip poker." She said with a grin.

He laughed "No, I was thinking rummy or something." He said.

"Ok, rummy sounds good."

"Alright I will go get the cards."

The couple had a lot of fun playing cards together until they could no longer keep their eyes open. They finally gave up and went to bed, and soon they were both asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
